1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable air purification robot system, and in particular to a movable air purification robot system which makes it possible to automatically eliminate dust, bacteria and smell from air while freely moving along a polluted area irrespective of a space dimension.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air has a very close relationship with a living environment of a human being. The human being inhales and exhales air at every moment and air always keeps contacting with a human being's skin while affecting the health. In recent years, an air purification system attracts a big attention from many people, by which air is cleaned and purified. The air is not easy to recognize, so it is needed to automatically judge the level of pollution of the particles contained in air.
A conventional air purifier consists of an air suction part for sucking air, a filter part for purifying air and a blowing part for discharging the purified air. The range of air that an air purifier can suck is limited to a space formed around an air purifier.
The conventional air purifier generally used at home and an office is basically designed to purify air only at a fixed position. When the size of an air purifier is small, it is preferably fixed at a rack or a desk, and when the size of an air purifier is large, it is preferably positioned on a wall surface or on a ceiling.
However, the conventional air purifier operating at a fixed position has a problem that only the air residing in a limited space formed around an air purifier can be purified. In addition, an air purifier basically designed to purify only the air in a limited space operates by using an air convention phenomenon. In this case, lots of time and electric power are needed until all indoor air is purified with the help of convention.
In case of a conventional air purifier, it is selected depending on the output or capacity in accordance with an area in which air is to be purified. As an area in which air is to be purified is larger, the price of an air purifier and the capacity of electric power to be consumed disadvantageously increase.
Since a space divided by means of a building or something else, not an open space, is not well air-circulated, air can be purified in only a limited space. In this case, a plurality of air purifiers are disadvantageously needed in multiple places, which might lead to increasing cost.